jurassicworld_evolutionfandomcom-20200224-history
Indominus rex
Indominus rex, or I. rex for short, is a genetically modified species of dinosaur, created by InGen by combining the base genome of a Tyrannosaurus with that of a Velociraptor. The first official hybrid created by InGen, it also contained the genetic material of numerous other species, including dinosaurs such as Carnotaurus, Giganotosaurus, Majungasaurus, as well as an assortment of modern species. The creation of Indominus requires the complete genome of Tyrannosaurus and Velociraptor, and can subsequently be unlocked on the islands of the Muertes Archipelago via the Research Centre once the player has reached Isla Pena. The Indominus rex exclusive Adaptive Camouflage Gene was added with the Secrets of Dr. Wu DLC. __TOC__ History The brainchild of Dr. Henry Wu, Indominus rex was originally created by InGen to revitalize public interest in Jurassic World on Isla Nublar, which, after operating successfully for over ten years, had begun to experience a decrease in visitor rates. By combining the genome of Carnotaurus, Deinosuchus, Giganotosaurus, Majungasaurus, Rugops, Therizinosaurus, Tyrannosaurus, and Velociraptor, as well as the genome of modern animals such as cuttlefish, tree frogs and pit vipers. Two Indominus were born and as the years past by, one ate the other. However, with the extreme intelligence of a Velociraptor, Indominus escaped from its exhibit and caused mayhem across Isla Nublar, though was ultimately stopped due to the combined efforts of the park's T. rex, a Velociraptor named Blue, and the park’s resident Mosasaurus. Dragged beneath the waters to its death, the skeleton of Indominus was later discovered by a team of mercenaries sent to the island, who recovered a piece of a bone from the dead hybrid. Despite sustaining attack by the T. rex combined with casualties by the Mosasaurus, the mercenaries received the material and brought to Dr. Wu, who used it during the creation of Indoraptor, which combined the Indominus genome with that of a Velociraptor. After the death of Indoraptor, the Indominus bone was crushed by the T. rex, preventing its use in the creation of more hybrids.Wikipedia:Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Description Indominus rex is a massive theropod, estimated by Dr. Henry Wu to be fifty feet long when fully grown. It has a sloped muzzle like Giganotosaurus and osteoderms down its back similar to abelisaurids such as Carnotaurus and Majungasaurus. Rows of spines or quills are also present on its neck. The arms are massive and very dexterous, due to the inclusion of Therizinosaurus ''gene. The base genome of ''Indominus is ghostly white with deep red eyes. Behavior Indominus rex is an incredibly aggressive and intelligent carnivore, with an extremely high intolerance for deviations from its comfort levels. Even in comparison to other large carnivores such as Tyrannosaurus, Indominus is an asocial animal which doesn't tolerate other members of its species in its enclosure. It is extremely territorial and aggressive, killing virtually anything that enters its enclosure. Given its strength and intelligence, the Indominus is the only dinosaur capable of killing sauropods such as Brachiosaurus and Dreadnoughtus, although it does tolerate smaller carnivores such as Velociraptor. Genetic makeup Hybrid compatibility Cosmetics *Coastal: Isla Nublar Challenge Mode Jurassic Difficulty Unlock Trivia *The Indominus rex was first officially announced on June 7th, 2018, 5 days before the game's release. *''Indominus rex'' was the twenty second dinosaur and first hybrid to receive a Species Profile, on June 8th, 2018. *The base genome of the Indominus rex is based on its appearance in Jurassic World,'' even to the extent that every ''Indominus rex in the game sports the scar on the left side of its face inflicted by an ACU member in the film. *Unlike its film counterpart, the Indominus rex is unable to socialise with Velociraptors. *Due to the quills, or protofeathers, on its arms and head, Indominus rex is technically one of the few feathered dinosaurs in the game. The other being Indoraptor and Velociraptor with the 2001 male pattern, which also possesses similar quills. *The Indominus rex’s ability to kill sauropods in the game is a reference to its film counterpart slaughtering many of Jurassic World's [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=agMWz1kf3WU Apatosaurus].'' *The ''Indominus rex coastal pattern used to be completely black until the release of Update 1.6. Gallery IndominusKillsMamenchi.png Yxpwb29ni7a41.png Indom♘Stryder♘.jpg Tracking_her_prey.jpg Jurassic World Evolution Screenshot 2018.09.26 - 19.33.35.75.png 20190622222500_1.jpg Jurassic World Evolution Screenshot 2018.09.26 - 19.37.37.86.png Jurassic World Evolution Screenshot 2018.11.15 - 20.55.48.70.png Jurassic_World_Evolution_Screenshot_2019.01.08_-_23.23.30.41.png INDORIPA.jpg 1rOOIDl.png B4halO6.png References Further reading External links Indominus rex at Jurassic World.com Category:Dinosaurs Category:Hybrids Category:Carnivores Category:Film Dinosaurs Category:Isla Pena Unlock Category:InGen Database